<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙滩，阳伞，日光浴 （读者攻x穗濑） by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318893">沙滩，阳伞，日光浴 （读者攻x穗濑）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fist of the Seeker, Kengan Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Bikinis, M/M, Sunscreen as an excuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个读者攻虽然也叫【】，但相信我，他不是之前那个——如果是又会怎么样呢......<br/>真·无脑短打<br/>已交往前提，完全是脑洞，OOC很可能，总得来说就是和恋人在沙滩上的一点小情趣，抹防晒一起享受日光浴什么的。我真的很喜欢“愿赌服输”带来的羞耻play呢，身材好的帅气肌肉男穿比基尼难道不诱人吗？<br/>灵感见note</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Jose Kanzaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沙滩，阳伞，日光浴 （读者攻x穗濑）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天天气晴朗阳光明媚万里无云，这片漂亮的沙滩上却没几个人，真是浪费了这番美景啊......虽然你嘴上这样对陪你来玩的男友穗濑感叹着，却也完全没有要起身去溜达或者游泳的意思。比起被太阳照得发烫的细沙和颜色比照片上惨淡了不知多少的海水，你更想安稳的躺在阳伞下无所事事吃带来的西瓜和冷饮，如果你没瞄见你一向糙汉的男友即便出汗也死活不肯脱掉的大件印花衬衫下那套你偷偷放在他包里想逗他的黑白撞色泳衣的话。嗯，真的，你真的没料到他会因为在那种无聊的赌约上认输穿上这玩意，你用你包里的大瓶防晒霜发誓，你真的不是计划着要在这里办了他才带他来的。</p><p>嗯，都怪某人招呼也不打一个就跑出去参加巡回赛，害你素了这么久，所以......你有点艰难地坐到懒洋洋地岔开腿坐在日光浴用的毯子上看着空无一人的海滩的男友身后，努力把他抱在怀里，引来你健壮男友头也不回的一声轻笑，以及妥协配合着靠在你身上的动作。长久以来第一次近距离感受男友体温时会起反应完全不奇怪，你这样在心里自我辩白着，手上也没闲着，趁着身前那人还没反应过来贴上他股缝的物件是什么，把他身上那件碍事的衬衫扒掉，让他饱经锻炼的结实肉体就此暴露在海风中，无视他抗议的挣扎用四肢压制缠绕着他的肢体开始耍无赖。 嬉闹中，你们都有意无意忽略了穗濑随时可以轻松挣脱你不认真的钳制这一事实，任由原本有点别扭的搏斗逐渐转变成混杂着亲吻的调情。</p><p>你把脸架在他宽阔的肩膀上，有些心疼地一一吻过你能够到的每处伤疤，有的是暗淡的旧伤，也有之前巡回表演赛上新添的痕迹，你没有放过任何一处，直到你顺着他的脖子一路向上，吻上他有些发红的耳垂和侧脸，最后够到侧过脸来的男友主动凑过来的双唇。干燥温暖的嘴唇上带着一丝刚刚分享的加了柠檬片的啤酒的味道，灵巧的舌头引诱你不断深入，试图与他争夺这个吻的主导权。三心二意的你很快就败下阵来，被恋人吻得气喘吁吁，然后惨遭嘲笑，不过你坚信你马上就能找回场子，靠你包里的那些“好东西”。</p><p>“喂，你，呃！给我，等一下......”</p><p>“哎？为什么要等？我只是在帮你涂防晒而已啦，你看，太阳这么大，不做好防晒的话很快就会被晒伤哦，到时候才叫难办吧。”虽然你嘴上说得冠冕堂皇，手上却明显没打算只抹一遍就停下，反而颇具暗示意味地探进他的泳衣，往被长条布料包裹的胸部上摸去，故意用指缝卡着乳头反复揉捏他的奶子。你沾满防晒霜的手很快就在他硕大的胸肌上涂上一层反光，随即向下探去，无视他的抗议，在他被你变得敏感的胸口和腰间来回打转。为了转移他的注意力，你又往前挪了挪，胸膛紧贴着他的背和他接吻，趁着他分神抵抗你想撬开他牙关的舌头时在手上又倒了不少乳液，探向他的小腹处，按摩了一会他的鼠蹊部，这才继续向下够到他挺立的欲望，用本就有些暴露的女式比基尼泳裤包裹着那处，在防晒乳液的润滑作用下慢慢抚弄起来。你知道要怎样才能让你的男友忘记找你麻烦的初衷，毕竟你们也交往了不少时日，爱抚哪里能让眼前这个整日一副硬汉模样示人的肌肉脑袋可爱笨蛋发出甜腻呻吟你都一清二楚。举例说明，你很清楚只要你的手指再往下些戳几下他柔软的会阴，穗濑就会彻底放弃拉扯你不规矩的双手，靠在你身上大声哼哼着要求你多来几下，而你也的确这样做了。</p><p>选择在淡季跑到沙滩上野战真是太棒了，你一边拉扯着身前人衣服上的环扣一边想着，这会谁都不会路过，不管穗濑怎么跟你重申会被看见的也不必担心呢。你咬住男友发红的耳垂用牙齿细细碾磨那块发红的软肉，有些坏心地用拇指按住他快要爆发的顶端，用自己在泳裤里紧绷着的分身隔着布料卡在他的股缝间蹭来蹭去，请求放行。可直到你成功说服他自己解开那块布料双手掰开自己挺翘圆润臀瓣让你进入之前你都不知道，原来这家伙早上霸占浴室那么久居然是为了这个。</p><p>“哎呀——这就等不及了吗？”你扶着自己的分身抵上那个不断开合时泛起一丝水光的粉嫩穴口，像是要考验眼前人的耐力一样不肯伸手帮他，让他只能继续强撑着抬臀接纳你的侵入，“唔......看来我不是最急不可耐的那个呢，你看，这里咬得这么紧，很舍不得我呢......”正如你说说，早些时候穗濑自己准备好的肉壁潮湿柔软，热情地迎合着分别数月的侵入者，缠住你还在努力深入的欲望不让你离开。</p><p>“你，给，我，闭，嘴哈啊——”在他终于放弃压抑的甜腻低喘中，你终于大发慈悲地扶住他的腰，帮助他借着自己的体重慢慢坐在你硬挺的分身上，在敏感点被抵住时发出一声长长的悲鸣。</p><p>你没有给他喘息的机会，用力抱紧他温暖的身体在他敏感发红的后颈上印下无数个亲吻，时而故意放松怀抱让他起身，再在他柔软的后穴刚刚抽离一点时抓住他的腰用力把他拉回来，让他不得不坐回你的分身上，感受敏感点被反复撞击带来的复杂快感，发出支离破碎的气音。鉴于这是你们长久分别以来的第一次，如此这般的玩耍并没有持续太久，搏斗般的情事很快就变成了姿势略有些别扭的温柔缠绵。你们之间的距离是如此近，你能感觉到他他的身体因为承受你从背后而来的冲击而不断颤抖，唇间呼出的热气里还有啤酒花的气味，被情欲烧热的身上冒出的汗水与防晒霜混在一起，把你们紧贴的部位都变得黏腻混乱，仿佛是在鼓励你们继续这种有点危险的胡闹，直到两人都变得一团糟为止。不知何时被碰倒的沙滩伞翻下来正好盖住了你们两人，注意到这点的你突然发力，抱紧了身前还不肯完全放开的男友，向他点明了你们的“隐秘性”，然后就着他不知是因为你在他耳边喷出的热气还是放荡的发言的刺激而来的紧绷在那个柔软的甬道里释放了自己。你没有允许被你这一下刺激得颤抖不已的男友离开，揽着他像是要在眼前人体外体内都盖满印章般一边在他发红的后颈和肩膀上印下吻痕，一边用尚未疲软的欲望在他已经被你撑开的柔软穴内小幅度抽插，力图把你刚刚射出的精华涂遍那个被你填满了的地方。一直在抚弄着眼前人的手触到他还挂在半软的欲望上的那片布料，被那里湿热的触感惊了一秒的你只觉得心满意足，不顾穗濑的反抗把脸埋在他的肩膀上，拿他今天过分敏感的身体开起糟糕的玩笑来。</p><p>“呼，给我出去。”</p><p>“啊？不要嘛......”</p><p>“......你自找的。”话音未落，穗濑就挣开了你的手臂，转身把你按到在垫子上。</p><p>一阵天旋地转后被按倒在地的你想到的第一件事不是大难临头，而是感慨职业摔跤手的身体素质实在强悍，才刚刚被上过居然还能......自己，骑上来？</p><p>“穗，穗濑？”你望着男友英俊的面容一阵出神，完全忘了要讨饶，“这是要......？”你未说完的话语随着对方开始熟练地用带着老茧的粗糙双手摆弄你的分身戛然而止，弱点被掌控的刺激感和对接下来可能的发展的期待让你乖乖闭嘴，躺平任穗濑动作，而他也没和你废话太多。</p><p>大概是终于有时间意识到自己上半身那条松松垮垮的挂着的布料太麻烦了，穗濑一把扯开浸透了他的汗水和防晒乳液的泳衣上装甩到你脸上，有些粗鲁的挥开你想帮忙（顺便吃豆腐）的手，自己扶起你因为他主动为你服务而迅速复苏的分身，慢慢骑了上去。尚未从上一次情事里完全恢复过来的肉壁温顺地含住你的分身，在身体的主人的带动下一遍遍吞吐着硬挺的柱身，而穗濑每一次艰难地在不稳定的细沙地上试图站起坐下时那种紧绷感都为你们二人带来强烈的刺激感。疼痛与快感混合交织，如波浪般随着你们的结合冲刷你们身体的每一寸。美色当前，你十分干脆地无视了穗濑的强势警告，伸手抓住他本能伸出试图保持平衡的双手，与他十指相扣，欣赏他在阳光下闪闪发亮的皮肤，不停赞叹着他的美好，偶尔“无意间”提及你们现在也算是在公共场合乱搞的事实。</p><p>不论穗濑脸皮再怎么厚也抗不过这么一句“提醒”，你注意到他很快开始咬着牙俯下身压低呻吟声，努力减轻你们的交欢带来的动静，这可不是你想要的。你松开了因为改变体位而有些艰难地努力调整自己想要适应的男友，自己撑着坐起身让他趴在你身上，扣住他的腰让他与你紧密贴合，感受彼此剧烈跳动的心脏与滚热的体温，然后接吻——你再次失去平衡，有些狼狈地被扑倒在沙滩上，被动地接受身上人略有些报复意味的粗暴亲吻和下半身毫不配合的动作，直到你们一起迈向高潮。</p><p>………… </p><p>穗濑没有给你继续调戏他的机会，只是草草拿扔在一边的毛巾擦去身上各种可疑的液体，用“回去再和你算账”的眼神瞪了你一眼，又因为忘记拿替换的衣物而不得不把已经蓄满他两次高潮射出的浊液的裤子再扣回去（也不知为什么他会忘记还有把衣服清理过再换上的选项），任由被挤得鼓鼓囊囊的裤子因为他的动作而慢慢渗出白色。你殷勤地拿出没被弄脏的毛巾帮他擦拭之前忽略的液体，状似无意的拂过隐秘处想要激起他和你一样尚未完全平复的欲望，却不料这次穗濑完全没有要妥协的意思，压低声音狠狠骂了你一顿：“......【】你给我适可而止！有什么事......等回去再说。”你没有错过他扭头离去时耳垂和后颈上发红的迹象，你知道这意味着什么。</p><p>没关系，后备箱里没拿出来的那些东西等回去再拿出来用说不定更好，不是吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>某种意义上是复健作品真是抱歉......写着写着发现自己其实在瞎写，我完蛋了<br/>灵感来自https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83966909</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>